Neil's unsightly end
by lilmisslogikal
Summary: This is an episode I wrote so that Neil Manson can be freed of Sun Hill forever! Sorry to all those that like him but I'm not really fond of him personally! Plz plz plz Read and review! I love to hear from you! luv jo x x


Neil's unsightly end – Episode 1

_Scene 1 – In the briefing room, Will, Honey, and Tony from Uniform and Jack, Neil, Phil, Sam and Stuart from C.I.D are sat around the table, Jack and Neil are leading a drugs investigation. _

Neil: Ok, TAJ has been identified as a club for potential drug dealers.

Will: Drugs? Shouldn't this be a drugs squad case then Guv? _(Mickey walks in) _

Mickey: Sorry Guv.

Neil: Technically yes, but TAJ has also been identified as a possible clean up area.

Mickey: TAJ? TAJ nightclub, no way is it a drugs club.

Neil: Mickey, we are not acting on speculation here, it has been proven that the TAJ nightclub is where a lot of people go to deal drugs. Ok, this is the owner of the club, Krystal James, now she's also been identified as a potential drug dealer, however, we have no idea what previous she has because we can't get into her file, it has for some strange reason been password protected.

Mickey: Possession of class A, G.B.H, minor things.

Jack: How do you know?

Neil: Have you been able to get into her file?

Mickey: No, I dealt with her in MIT, she was a witness on a case, and the file hadn't been password protected then.

Sam: Do we know anything else about her Guv?

Neil: No, not at the moment, but one of her bouncers Mo, got into a fight last month with a guy called Kevin Parker about drugs. _(Hands out leaflets)_ This is him. Now, he's got form for possession and supplying Class B drugs.

Mickey: Isn't this the guy you dealt with last week, Will?

Neil: On what?

Will: He'd kidnapped who he thought was his daughter but it was actually her older sister. A Case of mistaken identity.

Neil: So why isn't it on the system?

Will: Sergeant Smith is dealing with it Guv (_Smithy enters)_

Neil: Just the person I wanted to see, what's happening with this kidnap case of yours?

Smithy: I don't know what you mean Guv

Neil: Why isn't it on the system?

Smithy: It is on the system, Guv (Neil goes to computer and types on keyboard)

Neil: It's not there, Smithy. (Smithy goes to computer and types on keyboard)

Smithy: No, it is, it's there look, but I didn't put it there, someone's moved it.

Mickey: (Looks at Jack) Ty!

Jack: Mickey!

Neil: Problem?

Jack: No.

Neil: Ok, me, Will and Honey are already undercover at the club. I'll brief the rest of you later when I've had a chance to figure out how to play this. Go. Mickey a word please? (Mickey comes over to him, everyone else leaves) Why did you say Ty earlier?

Mickey: I forgot to tell my sister something.

Neil: Why did the D.C.I respond to you then?

Mickey: He didn't (sees Tyrany outside on the top of a roof) Ty! (Runs out)

Neil: Mickey!

_Scene 2 – Outside on the top of the roof, Tyrany is stood looking towards the station; Mickey bursts in through the door._

Mickey: Ty, what are you doing?

Tyrany: I thought I could trust a guy like you Mickey, being my brother. But now I don't think I could even trust my cleaner.

Mickey: What are you on about?

Tyrany: My cleaner, one of my bouncers and one of my bar staff. They're coppers. _(Turns round)_ And you didn't tell me.

Mickey: I'm sorry ok?

Tyrany: Sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin to scrape the border _(Turns round to face station)_ so when were you gonna tell me? Before the raid or after?

Mickey: What raid? _(Turns round to face Mickey)_

Tyrany: Mickey, you're trackers got an amp and mic on it. I heard every word you and Neil said.

Mickey: We didn't mention anything about a raid

Tyrany: No, but that's what happens isn't it, when you identify a club for drug users, and now, I'm gonna loose all my custom, just because your stupid D.I won't understand.

Mickey: Understand what?

Tyrany: Mickey, I help the drugs squad, they give me money and I buy drugs and ship it on to them so it can be destroyed.

Mickey: I know, but what's that got to do with Manson?

Tyrany: Look, if Manson finds out that I help the drug squad, the other secrets gonna come out too. And I'm not jeopardising that. It's gonna be the same if they find out I know about them.

Mickey: Well, we can take care of that _(Holds up a piece of paper) _

Tyrany: What's this _(takes it and reads) _Conformation? I can move to Sun Hill?

Mickey: Yeah, you can knock Manson out of his place, literally.

Scene 3 – C.I.D, Mickey rushes in and walks straight into the D.I's office.

Mickey: Sorry Guv, I need to talk to you urgently

Neil: You're supposed to knock.

Mickey: Sorry, Krystal's rung Honey and Will, they need to go down the club now.

Neil: Why? Do you think she needs me as well? _(Neil's phone rings) _Hello, Hi Krys, I'm a bit busy at the minute, can I come down later. Hello. _(Puts phone down)_ She hung up.

Mickey: Honey and Will

Neil: What about them?

Mickey: Why does she want them now when the club's not open?

Neil: She probably wants Honey to clean

Mickey: And Will?

Neil: You get C.I.D, I'll get uniform _(They run out of office) _

Mickey: Everyone that's helping on the TAJ nightclub case, grab your coats, get in the yard now, we've got a problem. _(Everyone gets up and runs)_

_Scene 4 – In the yard, Mickey and Neil run down ramp and Neil is shouting instructions._

Neil: Mickey's in the car with me, Uniform in the van, Phil, Sam, Stuart in Phil's car, I want everybody to follow us I want sirens on, ok. Mickey, you drive.

Mickey: Why?

Neil: You're faster than me. (Everyone gets into car or van and they speed off)

_Scene 5 – Sirens blazing, they pull up to see a blue van just going out of shot; everyone gets out and rushes into the club. _

Neil: Four upstairs, Sam, you go with them, four down that corridor, Stuart you go. Phil and you two check in here, Mickey, you and you four check outside. _(Shouts)_ Anybody finds anything shout me.

Officer: _(In distance)_ Sarge,

Stuart: Guv

Neil: What? _(Starts to walk over)_

Stuart: Honey Harman's warrant card _(Shows it him) _

Neil: So they've been here.

Mickey: Guv. _(Neil runs over to him) _We found some blood on the floor down here. _(They walk down alleyway) _

Neil: So where are they? _(Mark enters from inside doors) _

Mark: What the hell is going on here?

Mickey: Who are you?

Neil: Mark Winters, head of Security.

Mark: Neil, what are you doing here?

Neil: It's business Mark,

Mark: What do you mean? _(Sam enters) _

Sam: Clear upstairs Guv

Mark: Guv? You're a copper.

Mickey: No, she's talking to me, Neil's helping us with our enquiries, Where's Krystal?

Mark: _(Gets phone out)_ On the other end of this phone. Hi Krys, where are you? Yeah he's here, what? She wants to talk to you. _(Hands phone over)_

Neil: Krystal. Yes, where are you? Krystal I… _(Puts phone down) _She hung up

Mickey: She's got a habit of doing that to you hasn't she, Sam can you get S.O.C.O down here.

Sam: Yes… Guv.

Mickey: What's up?

Neil: She wants 100k for Honey and Will

_Scene 6 – Back at Sun Hill nick, Mickey and Neil are walking up the stairs to C.I.D. They are talking about Mickey covering for him at the club. _

Neil: I owe you one; you didn't need to cover for me.

Mickey: No, I know, but by covering for you, I blew my own cover.

Neil: What do you mean?

Mickey: I collect glasses for Krystal, she knows I'm a copper but none of the others do. _(They stand still)_

Neil: Why the hell didn't you tell me before, I'd have owned up.

Mickey: _(Walking forward while saying this) _Guv, your operation is more important than me. _(Neil catches up) _

Neil: Mickey, I'm thankful for you covering for me, but you should have told me about Krystal before. _(Enters C.I.D) _

Mickey: The reason I didn't tell you about Krystal and me in the first place is because if you found out it would destroy her.

Neil: I don't get it.

Mickey: Can we talk in your office, everyone can hear. _(They go into office and shut door) _I have a few secrets with Krystal that if I told you, it wouldn't only destroy her, it would destroy the whole operation.

Neil: Mickey, if this operation isn't needed then tell me.

Mickey: Maybe it isn't needed.

Neil: Mickey just tell me what you know

Mickey: Krystal isn't Krystal. She's Tyrany, Tyrany's my sister and…

Neil: Tyrany James?

Mickey: Yeah, how do you know her?

Neil: Mickey, everyone knows her.

Mickey: Now it's my turn not to understand. Explain

Neil: Tyrany James is an informant for the drugs squad; she buys drugs and ships them onto drugs squad for them to be destroyed.

Mickey: I know.

Neil: She gave us and the drugs squad the biggest operation in 60 years.

Mickey: So how come I didn't know about it.

Neil: Mickey, only the people involved knew about it.

Mickey: Look, Tyrany's…

Neil: Look, Mickey, I've worked with Tyrany James, there's nothing else you can say.

Mickey: Hello. Will you get a grip? Tyrany's kidnapped Honey and Will.

Neil: What?

_Scene 7 – On the beat, Tony and Reg are in a panda, Tony walks back from getting tea and gets in the car._

Reg: Ta, How do you think Honey and Will are getting on?

Tony: I don't know,

Reg: No, I want to know why they went on their own without backup.

Radio: 171 from Sierra Oscar, disturbance at James Palace, Carson Street, informant a neighbour, Mrs Layton. Can you deal?

Reg: Lets just hope Honey and Will are ok. Sierra Oscar from 171, show us dealing.

_Scene 8 – In a warehouse, Honey is sat on the floor; Will is laid on the floor. Two masked men are standing over them. _

Honey: Will are you alright?

No. 1: Shut up

Honey: He isn't well.

No. 2: He said shut up.

Honey: God, will you just check him to make sure he's alright? _(No. 2 goes to check him)_

No. 2: He's not breathing

No. 1: What? _(He goes over)_ Gimme the phone. _(He gives it him) _Boss, he's not breathing. I mean he's not breathing. Where's Mickey? Can he come? Just hurry up ok? _(Puts phone down) _

Honey: I told you

No. 1: Just shut up

_Scene 9 –James Palace, Reg and Tony pull up and get out of car._

Yvonne: Mrs Layton? Hi I'm PC Hollis, this is PC Stamp, Sun Hill, is this the house?

Mrs Layton: Yes, it's been going on about half an hour.

Reg: Ok, _(Knocks on door)_ Hello, it's the police _(Mickey comes and opens door) _Mickey?

Mickey: Hi, is something the matter?

Tony: We've been called to a disturbance at this address.

Mickey: Oh, everything's fine

Tony: It doesn't look like it to me. How did you get the blood?

Mickey: Difference of opinion.

Krystal: Who is it Mickey?

Mickey: Its fine, I'm handling it. _(Krystal comes to door)_

Krystal: Mickey, haven't you got somewhere to be? _(Mickey leaves) _Sorry about that, I'm Krystal James.

Tony: Krystal James? Reg can I have a word please, excuse us. _(They walk away)_ She's the one the D.I's after

Reg: The one that's took Honey and Will?

Tony: Yes. You keep her talking; I'll get the D.I down here.

Reg: Ok _(He walks back) _So can you tell me what happened?

Krystal: It's a difference of opinion. Nothing wrong, it happens all the time.

Reg: Ok, how did Mickey get hurt?

Krystal: He caught himself on the cupboard door. _(Tony walks back)_

Tony: It looked more than that.

Krystal: So, that's what happened. And I wouldn't get Neil Manson down here if I was you. Because if he comes anywhere near me, I'm going to deck him.

Reg: That's a very serious threat

Krystal: Nick me then.

Tony: Krystal James I'm arresting you for abduction and threatening a Police officer. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?

Krystal: I was being sarcastic.

_Scene 10a – In the warehouse, Mickey rushes in after No. 1's speech. _

Honey: What's wrong with him?

No. 2: If we knew that do you think we'd be talking to him.

Honey: If he dies you're in so much trouble.

No. 1: Just shut up will you, unless you want to be next.

Mickey: Hey, what's going on?

No. 1: He's not breathing.

Honey: Mickey, what are you doing here?

Mickey: Just shut up Honey. Call Ty; ask her what she wants us to do. _(He calls Ty) _

_Scene 10b – Custody, Reg and Tony walk in with Krystal, her phone rings after Smithy's second speech. Smithy is facing the board._

Tony: Come on.

Krystal: Get off me.

Reg: Krystal James, Sarge. _(Turns round)_

Smithy: Krystal James?

Krystal: Dale Smith a sergeant? No way

Smithy: Yeah, since when did you call yourself Krystal? _(Phone rings, she gets it out of pocket, and Reg takes it) _

Krystal: Hey, Smithy!

Reg: Hello? Mickey. I can't put Krystal on.

Smithy: Give it me, do it. Mickey? We can't you know the rule. What? Tony, Reg, you didn't see this did you?

Tony: See what?

Smithy: Exactly _(He gives Krys phone) _

Krystal: Mickey is he… What do you mean not breathing? Get an ambulance, I know I'm gonna blow it but we've got no choice. What pills? Are they in a box? Transmatophil? Forget the ambulance; it's a drug that makes it look like you're not breathing. Ok.

Smithy: How's Mickey got hold of transmatophil?

Krystal: Mickey hasn't.

_Scene 10c – In the warehouse, Mickey is sat next to Will and is looking in his pockets_

Mickey: Where did he get the drugs?

Honey: I don't know. _(Mickey finds a chemist receipt for these and steroids) _

Mickey: Steroids? Is he taking these with Transmatophil?

Honey: I don't know, he takes pills daily but I don't know what they are (Mickey finds steroids)

Mickey: Steroids. So he must have taken these on top of the steroids. Give me the phone quick. _(Calls an ambulance) _

Honey: What's up?

Mickey: Honey, these with the steroids are lethal, they could kill him. This is DC Mickey Webb can I have an ambulance to the warehouse near the Cole Lane please, one of my colleagues has taken an overdose.

_10d – Interview room, Reg and Tony are quizzing Krystal. _

Tony: You've turned down legal representation, because you say you're 15, we've enlisted the help of your form tutor Mr Andy Johnson. So, what was the argument about this morning?

Krystal: I told you, it was a difference of opinion, Mickey got in the way.

Reg: In the way of what?

Krystal: The cupboard door. He banged his face on the cupboard door.

Yvonne: It looked a bit more serious than that.

Krystal: You accusing me of something?

Andy: Krystal!

Krystal: Well, they nick me on an abduction charge and ask me about this morning.

Tony: Ok, so why have we been told to follow up the fact that you are under suspicion of kidnapping two of our officers. _(Smithy knocks on door and opens it)_ Sergeant Smith has entered the room.

Smithy: Sorry, D.I. Manson wants a word with Krystal. Urgently.

Tony: Ok, _(Neil enters room)_

Krystal: No matter what you say or do I'm not answering any questions while you're here.

Neil: Tyrany, the obbo's off, Mickey's blown it.

Krystal: What? All that hard work and he goes and blows it.

Neil: He's just rung; he's had to call an ambulance for Will. He's taken transmatophil with steroids. It could kill him.

Krystal: No it couldn't I told Mickey that.

Smithy: It could.

Krystal: I gave them to Will, their drugs to make it look like you've stopped breathing, and they're harmless.

Smithy: With steroids?

Krystal: Yes, if they were going to hurt him do you think I would have given them to him.

Neil: So Mickey's jumped the gun.

Krystal: He's blown a six month obbo.

Tony: Am I missing something here?

Krystal: Sorry, I'm Detective Inspector Tyrany James. _(She walks out) _

Reg: So what was real?

Neil: Not a lot of it. Thanks guys.

_Scene 11 – St Hughes, Honey is sat next to Will, he is fine. Mickey walks in._

Honey: Are you ok.

Mickey: You're going to be fine.

Will: I know.

Mickey: What?

Will: Mickey, you've just ruined an obbo your own sister spent six months on.

Mickey: I don't understand, you knew about this?

Honey: Yes, Tyrany gave Will those tablets.

Mickey: Why didn't you say anything?

Honey: Because I didn't know whether you knew about the obbo.

Mickey: She is going to kill me. _(Tyrany, Smithy and Neil walk in)_

Tyrany: Yes she is. Smithy will take you back to the station, briefing room for a debrief. _(Honey and Will go with Smithy)_ You however, will be coming back with me and Neil.

Mickey: Look, I'm sorry, I acted on instinct; I didn't know you gave them him.

Tyrany: Mickey, next time, when I ask you to help, don't. _(She walks out) _

_Scene 12 – C.I.D, briefing room. Tyrany and Neil are leading the briefing. _

Neil: Ok, very well done all of you, you all coped well under pressure.

Tyrany: Yes, I agree with Neil, well done, you've done Sun Hill proud.

Will: What's going to happen to Mickey?

Tyrany: We haven't decided yet, but we'll figure something out.

Honey: I don't think he meant to blow the obbo.

Neil: No I don't either, but the fact that he knew everything does give him a motive to stop it. Ok, so from tomorrow, please welcome your new D.I., Miss Tyrany James.

Tyrany: You're leaving today?

Neil: Yeah, I've found another post at Paddington Green, it's not got all my team there but I need a change.

Tyrany: I didn't want to push you out.

Neil: You haven't, it was my choice to leave. Sort Mickey out for me. See you later.

Tyrany: Bye. Ok, ladies and gentlemen, let's talk Mickey.

_Scene 13 – Neil is walking out of the station and looks back at the Sun Hill sign. Then gets in his car, we see him drive away. _

_Scene 14 – C.I.D briefing room, everyone is exchanging ideas when a call comes through on the radio._

Radio: All units, RTC on the junction between Loftus Street and Harley Street can any unit deal?

Tyrany: Come on, Smithy, all uniform can go, I'll go from C.I.D. Phil you come too. The rest of you, do some paperwork or something.

_Scene 15 – The junction, Smithy and Tyrany pull up in the car, they get out._

Tyrany: What's going on?

Mitch: The cars have collided, one IC1 male has been killed and two IC1 females are on their way to hospital.

Tyrany: Ok, cordon it off, get witness statements, Reg, you go in an ambulance, Smithy you go with the coroner. Phil ring this number ask for Paula Garrett, she's a S.O.C.O, she's good. Mitch, fill me in on what we've got.

_Scene 16a – The coroners, Smithy has been asked if he would take the belongings off the man. _

Smithy: Yeah. _(He pulls back sheet) _Um,

Coroner: Are you ok?

Smithy: Yeah, I'm fine, I need to make a phone call, and I'll be back in a minute.

_Scene 16b – The accident, Tyrany gets a phone call. _

Tyrany: Hello. Tyrany James. Hey Smithy, what's up? What do you mean? No it can't be. Ok, I'll tell them back at the station. _(Puts phone down)_ Can everyone listen please; when you've finished here can everyone go back to C.I.D for a briefing, thanks. _(She rings Jack) _Jack, it's Ty, I've got some bad news that I need you to tell John and Gina.

_Scene 17 – C.I.D everyone is gathered, Jack, Gina, John, Smithy and Tyrany walk in. _

Tyrany: Ok, can I have your attention please.

Stuart: Come on Guv, we've been here all night, we want to go home.

Tyrany: Ladies and Gentlemen, the RTC we attended tonight wasn't pleasant and for one person proved fatal, unfortunately Neil Manson didn't make it to Paddington Green, he died in the car crash. Thank you.

Phil: Oh, my god.

Honey: Who's going to tell his wife?

Tyrany: Me and Smithy are going there now.

_Scene 18 – Outside Neil Manson's house. Tyrany and Smithy walk up to the door, Tyrany rings the doorbell, Pippa opens it._

Tyrany: Pippa Manson?

Pippa: Yes.

Tyrany: D.I James, this is Sergeant Smith, can we come in.

Pippa: Sorry, it's kind of the wrong time, I've got friends over.

Tyrany: This is important.

Pippa: _(Opens door wider)_ Come in. _(they walk into living room where all Pippa's friends go silent and watch) _what's this about?

Tyrany: Can we go somewhere a bit more private?

Pippa: Yeah, come through. _(They go through)_ Will you please tell me what's going on?

Tyrany: Do you want to sit down?

Pippa: No, I'm fine, what's up?

Tyrany: Ok, erm, your husband Neil.

Pippa: Has something happened?

Tyrany: Yes, you know he was leaving C.I.D today. When he got to the junction of Loftus Street and Harley Street, through no fault of his own, his car collided with another.

Pippa: Is he alright?

Tyrany: I'm afraid not, Pippa, he didn't make it. (Pippa cries)

THE END


End file.
